Walking Dead, Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life
"This Sorrowful Life" is a trade paperback collection that reprints issues #31-36 of the survival horror comic book series The Walking Dead, published by Image Comics. All stories were written by Robert Kirkman with artwork by Charlie Adlard. Grey-scale coloring highlights were by Cliff Rathburn, with lettering by Rus Wooton. This volume was released to retailers in September, 2005. This volume carries a cover price of $14.99 per copy (US). Issues * The Walking Dead #31 * The Walking Dead #32 * The Walking Dead #33 * The Walking Dead #34 * The Walking Dead #35 * The Walking Dead #36 Appearances Featured characters * Rick Grimes * Andrea * Carl Grimes * Glenn * Maggie Greene * Michonne * Tyreese Supporting characters * Alice Warren * Axel * Bob Stookey * Carol * Dale * Patricia * Hershel Greene * Sophia Antagonists * The Governor, Brian Blake * Bruce Allan Cooper * Caesar Martinez * Gabriel Harris * Eugene Cooney * Jameson Minor characters * Ben * Billy * Curtis * Denny * Duane Jones * Harold Abernathy * Lou * Marianne Williams * Morgan Jones * Otis * Penny Blake * Raymond Hilliard * Rudy Warburton * Stevens Organizations * Woodbury Army Races * Humans * Zombies Locations * Georgia :* The Prison :* Woodbury * Kentucky :* Cynthiana Items * Assault rifle * Baseball bat * Hammer * Katana * Power drill * Rifle Vehicles * Automobiles * Helicopter * Recreational vehicle :* Dale's RV Miscellaneous * Decapitation * Eye injuries * Genitalia mutilation * Head injury * Mutilation * Prison * Severed limbs * Shot in the head * Strangulation * Torture Notes & Trivia * ''The Walking Dead'' was created by writer Robert Kirkman and artists Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life (TPB) redirects to this page. * "This Sorrowful Life" is also the title to episode 3x15 of The Walking Dead television series on AMC. * This volume shipped to retailers on April 11th, 2007. * Issues in this volume are also reprinted in the Walking Dead, Book Three hardcover edition, ''Walking Dead Omnibus'', Volume 2 deluxe hardcover edition, and the ''Walking Dead Compendium One''. * Raymond Hilliard was introduced in in ''The Walking Dead'' #31. * Rudy Warburton was introduced in in ''The Walking Dead'' #31. * Eugene Cooney kills Harold Abernathy in ''The Walking Dead'' #31. * Michonne decapitates Eugene Cooney in ''The Walking Dead'' #31. * Denny is introduced in ''The Walking Dead'' #32. * Lou is introduced in ''The Walking Dead'' #32. * Curtis is introduced in ''The Walking Dead'' #32. * Doctor Stevens is bitten and elects to become a biter in ''The Walking Dead'' #32. * Otis is turned into a zombie in ''The Walking Dead'' #31. * Michonne tortures the Governor in ''The Walking Dead'' #33. * Rick Grimes rams Caesar Martinez with Dale's RV then strangles him to death in ''The Walking Dead'' #36. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *